Новорождённые пони/Галерея
1 = Новорожденные ---- Hospital_S2E13.png Looking_through_the_glass_S2E13.png Applejack_finally_here_S2E13.png Looking_through_glass_S2E13.png Rarity_I_wonder_filly_or_colt_S2E13.png Pinkie_PieFaceonGlassS2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_wanna_see_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_which_one_is_it_S2E13.png Aww_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_a_father_now_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_meet_our_son_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_joyful_and_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_our_daughter_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_loving_eyes_S2E13.png Rarity_&_Rainbow_Dash_astounded_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_two_new_foals_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_that's_two_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_two_times_the_fun_S2E13.png Rarity_&_Rainbow_Dash_uhh_what_S2E13.png Rarity_&_Rainbow_Dash_where_she_go_S2E13.png Surprise!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_just_born_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_big_woohoo!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_&_Nurse_Redheart_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_babies_trying_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_was_just_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_being_serious_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_but!_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_shushing_Pinkie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_carefully_checking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_being_sneaky_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_double_checking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_to_you_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_and_you_today_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_mad_at_Pinkie_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_throwing_out_Pinkie_S2E13.png Rarity_and_Applejack_looking_at_the_foals_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_sleeping_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_asleep_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_explaining_traits_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_was_a_pegasus_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_Pleases_Fans_With_Pony_Genetics_S02E13.png Rainbow_Dash_aw_yeah_S2E13.png Rainbow_Dash_just_you_wait_S2E13.png Rainbow_Dash_all_over_the_place_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_can't_be_that_bad_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_zero_years_S2E13.png Nurse_Redheart_silencing_Pinkie_Pie_S2E13.png Nervous_Pinkie_S2E13.png |-| 2 = Играя с близнецами ---- Mr._Cake_with_diapers_S2E13.png Pumpkin_&_Pound_Cake_being_adorable_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_with_cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hippity_hop_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_to_twins_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_to_Pumpkin_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_at_twins_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_a_month_old_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you_were_born_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_time_sure_flies_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_Monthiversary_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_&_Twins_cheerful_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_fine_finish_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_with_pride_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_smiling_ID_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_party_hat_S2E13.png Play_Time!_S02E13.png Mr._Cake_paternal_reassurance_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_are_you_ready_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_whole_wide_world_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_here_I_am_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Cake_have_different_opinions_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_pure_joy_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_restocking_candy_S2E13.png Getting_ready_S02E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._cake_pretty_repetitive_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_blows_a_raspberry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sweet_smile_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_needs_a_diaper_change_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_worry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they're_fine_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sniff_sniff_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_my!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_mean_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_I_got_it_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_right_on_cue_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_all_smiles_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_removing_diapers_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_applying_talc_powder_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_step_done_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_all_done_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_anypony_hungry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_just_had_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_big_breakfast_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_I'm_on_it_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_launching_bottles_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_open_mouths_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_chowing_down_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_just_wow_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_any_longer_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_checking_watch_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie's_watch_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_too_full_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_curious_smile_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_what's_happening_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wrong_interpretation_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_have_one_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_&_babies_making_faces_S02E13.png Mr._Cake_right_interpretation_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_patting_backs_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_too_surprised_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_all_set_now_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_everything_good_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wants_to_play_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_there_they_go_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_trips_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_sees_blocks_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_going_to_pound_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_obliterates_tower_of_blocks_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_more_pounding_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_catches_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_no_pounding_things_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_yes_mommy_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_having_fun_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_curious_S2E13.png PumpkinCake_with_talc_powder_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_removes_talc_powder_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_near_sad_face_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_don't_chew_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_except_food_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_gasps!_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_great_cinnamon_sticks_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_completely_forgot!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_no_you_just_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_fed_them_bottles_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_remember_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_not_the_babies'_food_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_super_alarmed_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_watching_bad_news_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_knows_where_this_is_going_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_quick_honeybun_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_find_a_babysitter_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_happy_no_matter_what_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_got_you_too_S2E13.png |-| 3 = Поиск няни ---- Pinkie_Pie_I_can_do_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_want_to_do_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I'll_do_it_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_such_short_notice_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_pick_me_pick_me_S2E13.png Fluttershy's_ooh_face_S02E13.png Fluttershy_love_to_S2E13.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_hoping_Fluttershy_will_foalsit_for_them_S2E13.png The_baby_cakes_are_about_to_cry_S2E13.png Fluttershy_I_promised_Angel_S2E13.png Angel_implying_he_wants_the_picnic_now_S2E13.png Fluttershy_you_understand_S2E13.png Fluttershy_please_don't_be_mad_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_with_Angel_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_pick_me_again_S2E13.png Twilight_shaking_head_S2E13.png Cakes_talking_with_Twilight_S2E13.png Spike_holding_up_letters_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_rocking_a_book_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_means_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_still_here_smile_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_high_hopes_S2E13.png Applejack_bucking_a_tree_S2E13.png Applejack_putting_apples_into_a_bucket_S2E13.png Applejack_this_way_S2E13.png Applejack_babysit_now_S2E13.png Caterpillar_prevention_S02E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_see_weird_happening_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_guess_not_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_concerned_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_want_S2E13.png Rainbow_Dash_shaking_her_head_S2E13.png Rainbow_Dash_to_the_Wonderbolts_S2E13.png Dashers_gonna_dash_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_striking_pose_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_ask_me_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_juggling_cloud_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_fail_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_huh_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oops!!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_maybe_I_should_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_nopony_saw_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_perhaps_Rarity_S2E13.png Rarity_oh..._S2E13.png Rarity_no_no_no_S2E13.png Rarity_I'm_flattered_you_think_S2E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_hopeless_sigh_S2E13.png How_Can_You_Say_No_to_Such_Enthusiasm_S02E13.png Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_last_choice_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_forced_sigh_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_Pinkie_Pie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_being_asked_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_odd_facial_expression_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_know_check_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_rolling_eyes_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_oh_you_S2E13.png |-| 4 = Пинки "Ответственность" Пай ---- Pinkie_Pie_there_goes_Mrs._Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_here_comes_Mr._Cake_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_laughing_S2E13.png Mr._Cake_now_Pinkie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wow_he's_tense_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_can_be_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_is_my_middle_name_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_responsibility_Pie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_taken_by_surprise_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_nose_to_nose_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_not_just_play_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_serious_yes_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_yes_I_know_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_will_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_am!_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_sort_of_buying_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_eyes_cake_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_here_you_are_dearie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_quite_the_list_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_whoa!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_that's_a_lot_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_catches_herself_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_consider_it_done_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_you're_serious_right_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_getting_antsy_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_maternal_worry_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_hears_Mr._Cake_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_getting_pushed_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_take_good_care_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_no_problemo_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_is_under_control_S2E13.png Mrs._Cake_waving_good_bye_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_closes_door_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hey_you_two_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_saddened_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_big_grin_S2E13.png Baby_Cakes_S2E13_Crying.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_boy_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_it_starts_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_taking_it_in_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_uh_oh_it_is_S2E13.png |-| 5 = Пинки сидит с детьми ---- Pinkie_Pie_they're_not_too_loud_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_think_of_something_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_cry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_look,_look!_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_look_where_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_is_she_serious_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_crying_some_more_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_no_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I'm_right_here_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_making_funny_faces_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_sweet_mercy_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_crying_again_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_liking_results_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_more_thinking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_think!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_really_thinking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_Aha!_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_watch_what_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_coming_on_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wonderful_crowd_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_where_y'all_from_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_okay_weird_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_that_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wow_that's_great_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_used_to_have_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_have_to_get_rid_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_tractors_that_small_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_didn't_get_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_awkward_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_doing_stand_up_comedy_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_the_other_day_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_on_my_dog_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_can't_find_him_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_just_no_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-tough_crowd-_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-tell_me_about_it-_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_kicks_stuff_away_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_lovely_audience_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_deserve_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_as_a_pig_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_no_words_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_S2E13.png Piggy_Pie_S02E12.png Pinkie_Pie_balanced_on_tail_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_almost_agitated_S2E13.png Baby_Cakes_wondering_what_Pinkie_is_doing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hits_herself_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_my_head_S2E13.png Flour_Power_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_flour_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_cute_laughing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_some_good_results_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_nothing_to_this_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_list_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_that's_easy_enough_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_snacks_S2E13.png Baby_Cakes_waiting_for_dinner_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_ooky_dooky_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_eat_up_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_what's_this_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Acting_Cute_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_they_like_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_let_me_help_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_like_this_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_showing_how_to_eat_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_satisfied_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_just_like_that_S2E13.png Baby_Cakes_S2E13_Eating.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_feed_babies_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_getting_something_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_eating_tablecloth_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_well_not_that_S2E13.png We_eat_food,_not_tablecloths_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you_eat_food_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_being_serious_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_crying_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_mad_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_havoc_incoming_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_smash!_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_still_mad_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_going_to_cry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_good!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_both_are_crying_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hey_guys_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_grabbing_this_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_cute_face_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_lookie_here_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sneezes_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_flour_again_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_blank_expressions_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_loving_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_ting_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_covered_in_flour_again_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_snort_out_flour_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_turning_knob_S2E13.png |-| 6 = Пинки сидит с детьми, часть 2 ---- Pinkie_Pie_all_ready_S2E13.png Baby_Cakes_S2E13_About_to_run_off.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_run_off_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_chasing_Pumpkin_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_wait_get_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_spots_yummy_towel_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_eating_a_towel_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_dear_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_drop_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_notices_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_where_are_they_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_around_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_them_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_in_there_S2E13.png Twins_hiding_in_medicine_cabinet_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_could_be_worse_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they_go_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_found_you_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they're_so_fast_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_we're_running_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_got_ya!_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_she_got_us_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you're_going_in_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_win!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_anymore_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oooh_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_bubbles_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_blows_bubbles_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_really_crying_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_ooh_bubbles_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_more_bubbles_please_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_more_bubbles_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_bad_eh_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_getting_a_close_up_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_delighted_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_bubble_is_gone_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_not_a_good_sign_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_more_crying_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_things_getting_bad_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_with_rubber_ducky_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_what's_that_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they_like_it!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_be_right_back_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_have_this_S2E13.png Happy_Squished_Pinkie_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_you're_kidding_right_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_bad_sign_incoming_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_bathing_the_babies_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_plan_failed_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_need_more_ideas_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_things_getting_grim_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_breaks_faucet_S2E13.png Through_the_door_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_so_didn't_like_that_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_resort_to_flour_again_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_make_me_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you_know_what_happens_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_don't_you_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_we_don't_care!_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_what_happened_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_happy!_S2E13.png Dough-covered_Pinkie_Pie_frowning_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_what's_next_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_smells_something_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they're_dirty_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_can't_stand_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_it's_them_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_wee_fun_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_ear_drop_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_need_a_change_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_here_we_go_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_being_stealthy_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_they_know_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_easy_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_laughing_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_get_us!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_missed_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_dang_it_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_can't_find_twins_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_looking_out_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sigh_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_giggling_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_right_there_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_she_found_us_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_small_growl_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_diapers_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_get_over_here_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_stand_still_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_is_it_over_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_there's_nothing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_in_diapers_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_she_lost_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you_got_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_be_kidding_me_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_bell_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_good_moment_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_they're_home_S2E13.png Twilight_at_door_S2E13.png Twilight_hi_S2E13.png Twilight_I_finished_work_S2E13.png Twilight_needed_any_help_S2E13.png Twilight_getting_pulled_in_S2E13.png Twilight_she_did_need_help_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_explaining_details_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_won't_listen_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_on_standup_comedy_S2E13.png Twilight_its_ok_S2E13.png Twilight_means_it_S2E13.png Twilight_I_figured_you_need_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_excuse_me_S02E13.png Twilight_-Babies_take_a_lot_of_work-_S2E13.png Twilight_putting_things_in_order_S2E13.png Twilight_something_I_said_S2E13.png Twilight_kicking_me_out_S2E13.png Twilight_happy_to_help_S2E13.png Twilight_-it's_no_trouble-_S2E13.png Twilight_nose_slammed_S2E13.png Twilight_well_she_said_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_that's_that_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_well!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_on_my_own_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_comes_to_realize_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_haven't_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_deep_thinking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_I_can_S2E13.png |-| 7 = Пинки Пай становится серьёзной ---- Pinkie_Pie_oh_found_them_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_jumping_in_crib_S2E13.png Pumpkin_chomps_chicken_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_with_chicken_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_coming_in_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_is_a_crib_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_listing_things_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_on_occasion_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_listening_to_scolding_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_delivering_final_word_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_okay_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_happy_enough_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_we_do_not_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_Serious_Pie_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_this_instant_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_listen_now!_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_drops_toy_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_bit_surprised_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_now_you_two_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_very_exhausting_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_take_their_nap_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_fall_asleep_S2E13.png Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_we_heard_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_it_worked_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_comforting_sigh_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_placing_blanket_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_kisses_Pumpkin_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_kisses_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_there_you_go_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sleep_tight_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_raising_rail_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_throwing_diaper_away_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_happy_progress_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_happy_with_herself_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_door_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_one_last_peek_S2E13.png Twins_are_gone_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_freak_out_S2E13.png |-| 8 = Не контролируя близнецов ---- Pinkie Pie no, no, no S2E13.png Pinkie Pie terrified S2E13.png Pinkie Pie checking crib S2E13.png Pinkie Pie where are you S2E13.png Pinkie Pie not here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie come out S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wherever you are S2E13.png Pinkie Pie are they here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie down here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie where!! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wait a minute S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_well_I'll_be_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_big_whoa_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_taking_chances_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_setting_her_down_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_raising_rail_again_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_in_your_crib_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_for_your_pal_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_okay_got_that_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_not_sure_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_little_tense_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hold_up_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_back_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sort_of_tense_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_all_right_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_calls_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_clicking_tongue_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_things_building_up_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_scary_thing_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_more_scary_things_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_Pound_Cake_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_oh_great_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_in_here_perhaps_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_no_luck_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_hey_what's_up_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_just_where!_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_there_he_goes_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_and_her_chicken_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_just_please_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_knows_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_on_ceiling_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_screams_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_you_can_fly_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_oh_yes_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_get_down_here_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_waving_arms_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_get_you_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_young_colt_S2E13.png Pound_Cake_I_win_S2E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_chewing_the_toy_1_S02E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_chewing_the_toy_2_S02E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_chewing_the_toy_3_S02E13.png Crazy_Pinkie_S02E13.png ShockedPinkie_S02E13.png Pumpkin_Cake_eating_a_turtle_plushie_S2E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie_S02E13.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_cry_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_crying_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_feeling_sorry_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Cake_looking_at_Pinkie_Pie_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Cake_about_to_cover_themselves_with_flour_S2E13.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_Cake_covered_in_flour_S2E13.png Sleeping_twins_S2E13.png |-| 9 = Мистер и Миссис Пирожок вернулись ---- Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_coming_home_S2E13.png Clean_house_S02E13.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_hope_Pinkie_did_well_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie,_Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_look_at_sleeping_twins_S2E13.png Pinkie_Pie_&_Mr._&_Mrs._Cake_S02E13.png Pound_Cake_'Pinkie!'_S2E13.png|Пинки! Pumpkin_Cake_'Pie!'_S2E13.png|Пай. Pinkie_Pie_about_to_cry_happily_S2E13.png en:Baby Cakes/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона